


mirai

by LastMelodya



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Setiap pagi dalam hidupnya, Suwa selalu berdoa. “Semoga ini bukan mimpi.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takano Ichigo. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.  
> Warning: drabble; miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. timeline: suwanaho berusia 26 tahun.

* * *

**_mirai_ **

* * *

 

            Setiap pagi dalam hidupnya, Suwa selalu berdoa. “ _Semoga ini bukan mimpi.”_

Ketika matanya mengatensi dua entitas di sebelahnya, berbalut selimut, mata bulat yang terpejam, napas yang teratur, hangat, hangat, dan _hangat_.

            Ia akan terjaga hingga alarm berbunyi, merangsek indera pendengar hingga tak ingin berhenti, membuat ranjang berderit pelan dengan pergerakan yang familier.

            “Papa sudah bangun?”

            Suara ini tak pernah membuatnya terbiasa, meski dengan uar senyum yang tak asing di matanya. Hijau bening menyapu pagi, Suwa benar-benar berharap ini bukan mimpi.

“Naho,”

            Ada senyum lagi di sana, di mana Naho akan bangun dengan piamanya yang sedikit kusut, rambut-rambutnya yang terus memanjang. Dan ia akan menatap putra mereka, yang masih terlelap, dengan pipi mengembik merah dan dot di atas dada.

            “Aku mandi dulu, ya.” Naho berujar di antara hening pagi, melangkah pergi, memasuki kamar mandi.

            Dan Suwa kembali masuk kepada kolase pikirannya, memandang langit kamar yang putih bersih.

            Ketika sayup suara air mulai mengalir, Suwa memejamkan mata. Kembali pada ingatan, bahwa ia punya masa depan. Bahwa kali ini hatinya tak patah, tak retak oleh ribuan pecah. Bahwa hatinya penuh, dengan bintang-bintang dan kehangatan yang menyamai senja.

            Suwa punya Naho, Suwa punya putra mereka. Suwa punya kehidupan dalam batas sadar dan semuanya penuh warna.

            Di sini, di dunia ini, ia punya masa depannya bersama Naho.

            Namun, seringkali ia bertanya-tanya. Di antara malam dan dekapan Naho padanya, di antara sentuh-sentuh hangat yang telah menjadi kasualitas; _Naho, apa kau bahagia? Apa kau menyesal? Apa kau menginginkan masa depan yang lain, yang bukan bersamaku?_

Tapi Naho tak menjawab, hanya semakin mendekap dan menyentuh lebih erat. Suwa merasakan Naho di dalam dirinya, di setiap embus napasnya yang hangat, dan pertanyaan itu terlupa begitu saja hingga mereka lelah dan terlelap bersama. Ketika paginya mereka bangun, Naho akan tersenyum seperti biasa, seolah berkata padanya; _Aku bahagia, Suwa. Aku bahagia._

Suwa mencoba percaya. Mencoba berpegang pada tiang-tiang itu, yang masih kokoh, yang ia harap tak pernah rapuh. Dan tiang itu akan semakin kokoh setiap Naho menguar senyum, ia ingin begitu, begitu saja, senyum Naho adalah segalanya.

            Bahwa satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Suwa percaya atas kebahagiaan Naho adalah senyum wanita itu.

            “Pa-pa!”

            Suara kecil mendistraksi kontemplasinya. Suwa menoleh dan menemukan putra kecilnya berusaha menggapai-gapai dalam lambai. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, dan pipi tembamnya memerah. Tapi kemudian, Suwa menggapainya, mendekapnya di dada hingga yang tersisa hanyalah ocehan tawa.

            “Ayo, waktunya kalian mandi!”

            Suwa mendongak dan menemukan hijau bening tengah menatapnya. Naho. Dan Suwa menguar satu cengiran, berusaha bangkit dengan si kecil yang bergerak lincah di dekapnya.

            “ _Aye-aye, Captain_!”

            “Airnya sudah kusiapkan.” Naho menambahi. “Aku akan membuat sarapan.”

            Suwa tersenyum lebar, perlahan melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi.

            Namun, sebelum tangannya sempat terulur untuk membuka pintu, suara Naho kembali terdengar.

            “Suwa,”

            Suwa menoleh. Ada satu tatap lekat yang diberi Naho kepada matanya. Bersamaan likuid membayang dan satu senyum di balik bibir.

            “Aku … sangat bahagia,” katanya. “Aku tak pernah menyesal telah memilih bersamamu.”

            Hangat menyambang di dada, dan Suwa tak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

            “Terima kasih, Naho. Terima kasih.”

            Pagi itu, Suwa mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

**.**

**.**

**(end.)**


End file.
